Will you marry me?
by Davie232
Summary: Makoto wants to ask Kyoko for her hand in marriage. But things never go to plan.


A year had passed since Hope Peak Academy was reopened and the school rose up to become one of the most well-respected schools in Japan. This was all down to its Headmaster Makoto Naegi.

He always left his door open, if students need someone to talk to or making that next step in life. While his girlfriend Kyoko Kirigiri kept her door closed and kept to herself. However, if Makoto wasn't at school for work reasons. She would talk to a few students, and she felt happy she could help the younger generation out.

It was early in the morning, and Makoto didn't need to go to school till much later as he had meetings planned all day. He was downstairs cleaning the kitchen; then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach.

"You should still be in bed," Kyoko whispered in his ear.

Makoto began to smile, and he placed his hands on Kyoko arms. "I want to make sure the kitchen was clean before I made you breakfast," he said.

Kyoko unwrapped her arms and turned Makoto around, and they both stared into each other eyes. The couple has been going out for a year and eight months now. They had their ups and downs as all couples do. But they had each other's backs, and they truly loved each other.

"Makoto, I think you should slow down. You haven't been yourself in the past few weeks, and I'm growing concerned," she said with worry.

"I know," he said softly. "But you don't need to worry, if things become too much then I will cancel any coming up meetings." He kissed her on the lips and started to make breakfast.

Kyoko watched her man make breakfast, and she felt that he was hiding something from her. She shook her head and brushed the thought away. She was over thinking things.

"It's a good thing that we bought a second car," Makoto said as he put water into the kettle.

"Yes, it was," she replied. "But I think now we can both admit, buying a house and a car at the same time wasn't our brightest move."

He began to chuckle. "Yeah money was pretty tight at first, but thanks to gas and electricity prices going down as well food. Things become a lot easier. But getting the house and car was worth it."

"I suppose it was," she replied.

"Plus since we have two cars, we don't need to ask Togami or Aoi for a lift home if one of us has to stay behind," he added.

"True," she replied.

As Kyoko continued to watch Makoto make the breakfast and naughty thought appeared in her head. "It's a shame that we don't have an apron," she said smiling.

Makoto turned around and gave his girlfriend a confused look. "Why would we need one of those?"

Kyoko started to giggle. "Well, I'm watching you make breakfast. But it would be so much better if you were naked but had an apron on."

"Kyoko," he said blushing.

"Yes Makoto?" she said innocently.

"If you don't behave yourself, then you might be getting a sausage added to your tea and toast."

The pair laughed, and he handed her the tea and toast that he made for her. Makoto left the kitchen so Kyoko could eat her breakfast in peace. He went into the living and put on the tv, as he began to watch the news. His eyes lids felt heavy, and he closed them causing him to fall asleep.

Kyoko finished her breakfast, and she put her plate and cup in the sink. As she went into the living room. She saw Makoto sitting up, but fast asleep. She sighed angrily.

"Sometimes I wished you would look after yourself Makoto," she whispered. "There was no need for you to get out of your bed for me."

She got a blanket and put it over him. As she looked at him sleeping her heart began to soften. "Do you look cute though," she smiles warmly. She picked up his phone and set his alarm for 9am. She leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek; she turned off the tv and left for work.

An hour and a half later

Makoto was awoken by the sound of his alarm. He got up and began to panic. "Oh no what time is it," he said as he picked up his phone. He saw the time on the phone, and he turned off his alarm and blew a sigh of relief.

"Where would I be without you Kyoko?" He muttered. He got off the sofa and went upstairs for a shower. Once he was done in went into the bedroom and got dried and dressed. He went into a bedside drawer and pulled out a small shape box.

He opened the box, and he saw a stunning silver ring. Makoto began to sign as closed the box and put it back in his drawer. He failed to fully close the drawer as he heard his phone going off from downstairs. He rushed downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello, Kyoko."

 **"Hello Makoto, are you dressed and ready?"** She asked.

"Yes I am, how what's up?"

 **"Well take your work clothes back off and take the day off. Because I've cancelled all your meetings."**

"YOU'VE WHAT!" He roared.

He sudden outburst caused Kyoko to very quiet on her end.

"You can't just cancel my meetings without my knowledge or say so. The meetings I had planned for today would have given us more funding, and new options about bring overseas students to the school."

 **"I know that,"** Kyoko said finding her voice. **"But the person who travel overseas, he phoned last night and had to cancel as his wife took no well. So he rushed on the first flight home."**

"And what is your excuse for cancelling the other two meetings?" He asked with clear anger in his voice.

 **"Because those meetings can wait, I explained that you had not been yourself in the past few weeks and cancelled them."**

"You fool!" he said as he hung up. He put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys and rushed to the school.

Half an hour later

Makoto rushed into the school and went straight to his office, ignoring Aoi and Byakuya along the way. He went on the phone and tried to get the meetings back on. But he failed as all the people that were due to come had made new plans and agreed to come in at a later date.

He was angry; he left his office and went straight for Kyoko's office. He didn't bother to knock he headed straight in and saw her going through some paperwork.

"Kyoko go home now!" he said firmly.

She raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said coldly. "You had no right to cancel those other two meetings. So I want you out of here within the next 10 minutes!"

"Makoto you can't be serious," she said in disbelief.

"I'm very serious!" He replied. Kyoko got up from her chair and walked over to Makoto. "Not another step," he said. "I told you this morning didn't I? If things became too much, then I would cancel any meetings I had coming up."

"Makoto, I'm just worried about you that's all," she said.

"Yeah well, you can worry about me when you're back home!" He said, and he slammed the door in anger.

Kyoko let out a weak sigh, and she went back to her desk and tidied her paperwork and turned off her computer. She gathered her things and left her office. As she walked down the hallway. She came across Byakuya.

"Is Naegi alright? He asked. "Because I've never seen him move that fast." She looked up at him locking eyes with each other. Byakuya was shocked to see tears running down her face.

"Why don't you ask our Headmaster?" She sobbed as she walked past him and left the school and drove home in pain.

Byakuya could only sigh, and he went to see Makoto. When the former Ultimate Heir got to the Headmaster office. He noticed that the door was closed, which was never a good sign. He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" He heard Makoto roared.

He opened the door, and he saw Makoto going over some paperwork.

"What did I tell you Togami go away!" he said in anger.

Byakuya smiled, and he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Make me Naegi."

Makoto tightened his fists. "What do you want Togami?"

"Well, first of all, I'm surprised to see you in considering that you were given the day off."

"I never had a day off, to begin with. I had meetings planned today."

"Which I personally cancelled both yesterday," Byakuya said.

"But I thought Kyoko was the one who cancelled them?" Makoto said in shock.

"No, I did after we received a phone call from that overseas traveller and how his wife became very ill, so the meeting had to be cancelled, so I thought I cancel the other two as well."

"You have no right!" Makoto snapped back. "Those meetings were important!"

"I'm pretty sure they are, but Kirigiri said she would take the hit for me."

Makoto anger slowly left him, and he became confused. "Why would she taking the hit for you?"

"Because we both knew that you might end up angry," Byakuya said. "But Kirigiri thought if you knew that she did it, you wouldn't have been as angry. But looks like she was wrong."

Makoto began to bang his head against the table. "Will you stop doing that?" Byakuya said firmly. "Me, Asahina and Kirigiri all agreed that you should have the day off today."

"Why?" Makoto groaned. "I don't feel ill or under stress. I'm perfectly fine."

"Hey, Makoto you in there?" Aoi shouted from outside the office.

"Come in," Byakuya shouted.

"Togami, what do you think your playing at?" Makoto snapped.

Aoi came in and saw the smug look on Byakuya face, while the angry look from Makoto. "Hey, Makoto why are you here? I thought Kyoko would have told you that you had a day off?"

"Kirigiri has told him, but I saw her leaving the school in tears." Byakuya firmly.

"Makoto Naegi what did you do?" Aoi said darkly. Makoto sank into his chair; he didn't like where this is going.

"He hasn't told me what happened. But I can take a fair guess" Byakuya said as he turned to Aoi. "When Naegi found out what happened. He rushed to the school; that's why he ignored us as he rushed to his office and tried to get the meetings back on but failed."

Makoto could only let out a sigh, and Byakuya continued. "Having failed, he went to Kyoko office and had a right go at her and told her to go home. However, what Naegi didn't know it was really me that cancelled the meeting and not Kirigiri" he said as he winked at Aoi.

Aoi gave Byakuya a simple nod in return. "Makoto!" she said firmly. "You do know why Togami cancelled those meetings don't you?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "We are all worried about you," she said softly.

"As I told Togami, I'm fine," he replied.

"Why are you lying Makoto?" She replied. "Your mind as has been elsewhere in the past few weeks. So please tell us what's wrong."

Makoto let out a small sigh. "I want to purpose to Kyoko, but I'm scared she will turn me down, no, in fact, scratch that she will. I overreacted, and I feel so stupid."

Byakuya and Aoi were both left shocked. "I bought a ring a few weeks ago, and I have been trying to find the right time to ask, and that's most likely why you guys thought I hadn't been myself."

Byakuya turned around to face the Headmaster. "Naegi!" He said firmly. "Are you really that scared to ask her?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I fear it might be too soon for her."

Byakuya began to laugh. "To soon for her oh please give me strength. I would put all my money on her saying yes."

"Even now?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, once you two talk and make up of course."

"You make it sound so easy Togami," Makoto sighed.

"Because you make the impossible possible Naegi."

"Makoto do you have any idea how worried Kyoko has been over the last few weeks?" Aoi asked.

"No I haven't," he said looking away.

"She has been worried sick about you; she has even begun to think that you no longer love her."

"Oh come on Aoi, we know that isn't true," he replied.

"Well if you love her, then why did you snap at her when she was only trying to help you?"

"Because she went behind my back, if she was that concerned then she should have spoken to me face to face."

"But would you have listened? Of course not!" Byakuya said.

Makoto let out another sigh. "Your right Togami, I wouldn't have listened." Makoto put his hands over his face to hide his shame.

"Naegi go home and talk to her," Byakuya said.

"Not right now, I need time to think. Once I'm ready to go, could you look after things here for me?"

"Yes of course," Byakuya said.

Byakuya then opened the door and pulled Aoi out of the office closing the door behind them. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kyoko.

"Byakuya thank you," Aoi smiled.

Hearing his first name coming from Aoi mouth surprised him. "What for?"

"I know you will never admit it. But thank you for being a really good friend to Makoto and Kyoko. Also, I know we will never get on as well as Kyoko and Makoto do. But I see you as a friend."

Byakuya began to smile. "After everything we have been through, it would be wrong if we weren't friends. That doesn't just go for Naegi and Kirigiri, but you as well." Byakuya walked away smiling leaving Aoi stunned.

Home

Kyoko made it home, and she was the living room. She managed to control herself and stopped crying. She had never seen Makoto so angry before in her life; she was only trying to help him.

She heard her phone go off. "I bet it's Makoto," she mumbled. She picked up her phone and saw it was a text from Togami.

 **'I spoke to Naegi, and I lied to him, I said to him that I was the one that cancelled his meetings and not you. He feels bad about having a go at you. So go easy on each other when he gets home. Oh, Kirigiri one more thing. When Naegi is ready, he will ask you one question.'**

"He will ask you one question? What does he mean by that? And why did Togami lie to Makoto?" Kyoko pondered. She put the phone on the coffee table and headed upstairs into the bedroom. The first thing she noticed was Makoto bedside drawer was open, but by not much.

She walked over to the drawer and opened it. She found a small box inside, and she picked it up and opened it. She placed her other hand over her mouth in shock. She saw a beautiful silver ring.

Then the last bit of Togami's text flashed in her mind. "Oh, Makoto," she said softly. She sat on the bed, and everything started to make sense. But other few questions arose, how long did Makoto have this ring for? Why hadn't he asked yet? Was he too scared?

She closed the box and put it away and moved things back to things they were before she came back into the room. She took off her work clothes and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I guess I'll do some cleaning then catch up on my reading," she said as she tried to take her mind off the ring.

Hours later

It was 3pm in the afternoon, and Makoto had arrived home. He didn't leave his office while he was at the school as he thought about how badly he treated Kyoko. He took his shoes off, and he heard Kyoko in the kitchen.

He headed straight for the bedroom, and his heart almost stopped when he saw his bedside drawer open. He walked over and opened the drawer and saw the box where he left it. He blew a sigh of relief.

"Now what am I going to do with this," he muttered. "Regardless of what Togami thinks, she will not say yes to me, not after I what I did." He closed the drawer and took off his work clothes and put on a t-shirt and joggers.

He headed downstairs and went into the kitchen Kyoko wasn't there, he blew another sigh of relief. He didn't want to speak to her, out of fear that he would damage their relationship even further.

He poured himself a glass of milk and got a few packets of crisps, that's when he heard a noise, and he knew that she was standing behind him.

"Your home early? I thought you didn't want the day off!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Togami told me to go home, but I didn't want to leave the school without its Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress. So he told me to go home in the afternoon, with him and Aoi taking care of the rest," Makoto said.

Happy with his answer Kyoko walked into the kitchen, walking past him and went into the fridge.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked. Makoto was left speechless; he couldn't believe that Kyoko was asking that sort of question.

"You don't have to make me anything, I'm fine," he mumbled then his stomach started to growl, and he began to shake his head.

"I doubt you had any breakfast since you rushed to the school and I would also like to think that you sat in your office the whole time. So which means you haven't had anything to eat today have you?" She said as she continued to look into the fridge.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Thought so" she replied. "I doubt those crisps will do much, so I will ask again what would you like for dinner?"

"I want you for dinner Kyoko," Makoto said without thinking. Makoto then closed his eyes, and he began to bang his knuckles against his forehead. ' _Stupid fool that's what am I'_ he thought.

Kyoko could hear him hitting himself, and she let out a loud sigh, causing him to stop. "I'm sure you said that without thinking," she said smiling for a few seconds. "But try again, and this is your last chance if you don't pick your sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"Fish and chips," he mumbled.

"Very well, now get out of here and watch the tv, and please don't fall asleep like you did this morning."

' _Wow that was cold'_ he thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but he thought better of it. She was at least talking to him and was willing to make him dinner, so he put the crisps away and walked out of the kitchen with his milk.

Half an hour later

"Dinner!" Kyoko shouted. Makoto slowly got up from the sofa, and he made his way into the kitchen. He saw Kyoko sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He pulled out a chair, and he joined her.

The pair sat in silence as they ate their dinner. But for Makoto, it was weird; if the couple had a falling out it would be over the stupidest of things, they wouldn't talk to each other and wouldn't have dinner with each other. But today should be no different, he really tore into Kyoko, and she should have kicked him out of the house by now.

"Kyoko," he said quietly.

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Can we talk after we had our dinner?"

"Sure," she replied. "But you need to tell me the truth ok?"

Makoto froze, and he closed his eyes. "The truth," he muttered.

"Yes Makoto, I want the truth, if you're not willing to tell me everything, then we won't talk," she said firmly.

"Alright fine" he sighed. Then the pair went back to their dinner.

Half an hour later

Kyoko was in the living room reading a book; she could hear her boyfriend doing the dishes. It was clear that Makoto didn't want to tell her about the ring. But she knew the longer that he waited for the perfect moment to ask, the worse he would get.

She heard him leave the kitchen and going upstairs. Then he came back down, and he sat next to her.

"Kyoko, I would like to apologise for the way I acted towards you today. It was uncalled for, and I overreacted. You and Togami were both right; the meetings could wait. But I was angry that people went behind my back and not telling me straight to my face."

"We were worried that you were pushing yourself too much. You had not been your normal self, and your mind has been clearly been somewhere else," she replied.

"But I've been fine, but your right about one thing. My mind has been somewhere else, and it's because of this," he sighed.

He pulled out a box from his pocket, and he handed it to Kyoko. She opened, and she still couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was. It must have cost him a fortune.

"I bought the ring a few weeks ago, and I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you to marry me," he said quietly.

Time froze for Kyoko, she clearly knew what the ring was for, but hearing Makoto say the words 'marry me' it made her feel all happy inside.

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "I'm pretty sure there had been plenty of perfect moments to ask me. Something else was stopping you from asking correct?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I was scared that I was asking too soon and you would turn me down."

"Makoto you dork," she smiled. "I've been waiting for this day to come. Ever since we got together. I always thought I would never meet the right guy or ever get married. But fate brought us together. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Makoto knew this was the moment he had waited for. But could he ask her though, after what he did to her today? The guilt began to build up, and a tear fell down his cheek. "Kyoko, I'm sorry for being a total jerk."

She began to rub his head. "Makoto, I will forgive you, but you need to do something first."

"What's that?" He replied back confused.

She began to smile warmly. "You know what," she replied.

She handed him the box, and the pieces fell into place for Makoto. He got off the sofa and went on one knee.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, you have been my hope, my strength, you have been at my side when I needed you the most. I love you with all my heart. Kyoko will you marry me?"

"Yes Makoto I will," she said as she started to cry.

He took her left glove off, and he slid the ring on her wedding finger. He kissed her hand. "I know it might not be a good ring, but I want a ring that you could fit your glove over," he said.

"It's perfect," she said sobbed, and she hugged her future husband. "Makoto, thank you. You have made me very happy." Makoto wrapped his arms around his future wife, and he held her tightly.

"Makoto," she whispered. "There is something I need to tell you, well, in fact, two things." The pair pulled away, and they both looked at each other.

"You knew about the ring didn't you?" He said.

She nodded "Yes I did when I came home, I noticed your drawer was open, and I saw the box, so I opened and was stunned by how beautiful the ring was."

She picked up her phone and showed Makoto the text that Byakuya had sent her earlier.

"So you were the one who cancelled the meetings after all" he sighed. "I bet when you saw the text and the ring. You knew straight away what the question was going to be?"

Kyoko nodded again. "Yes I did, and I started to put the piece together on why you weren't yourself. Makoto you were right, I shouldn't have cancelled your meetings behind your back. I should have spoken to you about the subject."

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did," he sighed. "It not very often a person tells their partner go home in a very poor manner and ends up asking them for their hand in marriage."

Kyoko began to chuckle. "Well to be fair Makoto, after everything we have been through I wouldn't call us a normal couple. But Makoto I forgive you, I know you didn't mean any of it. I will not go behind your back again. If I have a problem and I speak to you face to face is that ok with you?"

"Yes it is," he said. "I promise I will never act like that ever again. If I do, then you can slap me silly." Kyoko kissed him on the check and raised her left hand with her ring shining brightly against the light. She put her pinky out.

"Pinky Promise Makoto?" She smiled.

Makoto began to chuckle. "This takes me back," he pulled out his pinky finger, and the two fingers met and began to wrap around each other.

"Kyoko why did Togami lie that he was the one that cancelled the meetings?"

"If I had to take a guess," she said. "It's because he saw me cry in the hallway today and he put two and two together. But I'm not really sure if I'm honest. I'm guessing you told him about the ring and that."

"Yeah I did, Aoi knows as well. The two of them spoke to me, and I told them about the ring" he sighed.

"Looks like we need to be ready for squealing tomorrow," she giggled.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled.

Kyoko gloved hand reached for Makoto cheek. "I love you Makoto."

"I love you to Kyoko," he smiled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
